


Новая Александрия

by a_pietro



Category: Highlander: The Series, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Road Trips, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pietro/pseuds/a_pietro
Summary: Зомби-апокалипсис пережили немногие. Митос — в их числе





	

***  
Первой его мыслью при пробуждении было то, что ему опять повезло. Твари словно брезговали пятитысячелетним мясом.   
Первым его чувством — упертый в затылок арбалет. А вот это было что-то новое.  
Первыми звуками — грубый мужской голос, приятный, впрочем:  
— Не дергайся, мужик. Не дергайся, на хрен пристрелю!  
Оригинального было мало. Но слышать звук речи после долгих месяцев, сопровождаемых только чавканьем гнилых тварей, уже можно было назвать прогрессом.  
— На ноги вставай. И руки держи, чтобы я видел.  
Митос поднялся, выполняя указания своего нового знакомого. Знакомый оказался, к слову, довольно колоритным типом. Довольно высокий, широкоплечий бугай с лицом, заросшим щетиной и падающими на него грязными патлами, смотрел на него без тени дружелюбия.  
— Имя?  
— Бен, — Митос ляпнул первое из своих имен, пришедшее на ум.  
— Один?  
Старик пожал плечами:  
— В данный момент — нет. И если ты никуда…  
— Молчи! — арбалет неприятно поднялся от груди к лицу. — Что тут делаешь?  
Лгать было как-то глупо. Собственно, что в нынешнее время можно делать в оружейном магазине?  
— Ищу патроны. И их тут нет, если ты тоже за ними.   
Реднек, а он в его то ли палаче, то ли спасителе определялся без особого труда, грязно выругался, но тут же вернулся к разговору:  
— Лагерь?  
— Нет.   
— Куда направляешься?  
— В Париж.  
Такой ответ посреди Джорджии заставил мужчину хрипло рассмеяться:  
— Пешком?  
— Бензин кончился, — Митос не кривил душой. Он мог сам уже не верить, что доберётся до пункта назначения, но от этого тот не менялся.  
Пока их разговор протекал в направлении, более чем обычном для нового мира. Мира, в котором Бессмертный с линией жизни в пять тысяч лет уже не был самым удивительным существом. Но вот следующий вопрос реднека сумел поставить его в тупик:  
— Сколько ходячих ты убил? Быстро.  
— Десять, двадцать, пятьдесят. Не веду учета, знаешь ли.  
— А человек?  
Старик поперхнулся. Вот тут отвечать честно не следовало точно. Цифра в несколько тысяч вряд ли была тем, что хотел услышать этот человек. Но ведь ничего не мешало вести отсчет с момента, когда мир полетел к чертям…  
— Пятнадцать.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы выжить, представь себе. Не хотел стать чьим-то обедом.  
В глазах мужчины мелькнуло что-то новое. И Митос услышал от него название места, от которого по телу все еще пробегала дрожь:  
— Терминус? Ты был в Терминусе?  
Митос кивнул:  
— Вижу, у нас появилось что-то общее.   
— Как ты оттуда ушел?  
Он тяжело вздохнул:  
— Когда нас вели на убой я вывернулся и сумел выколоть одному глаза, забрал у него винтовку и нож… Мне повезло.  
Про две смерти в процессе «везения» упоминать тоже не следовало.  
— А ты?  
Мужчина криво улыбнулся:  
— Нет больше никакого Терминуса. Пошли.

***  
В машине было тепло и, главное, сухо. А связанные изолентой руки вполне можно было считать временным неудобством. Если Митос за прошедшие пару лет еще не разучился разбираться в людях, то бояться этого типа смысла не имело. Пока. На что тот способен с оружием в руках — Митос оценил, еще увидев его мельком, перед тем как потерять сознание от удара по голове, в оружейном магазине. Навыки нового знакомого впечатляли даже его.   
— Тебя-то как зовут? Куда едем — не спрашиваю, не ответишь ведь. Я прав?   
— Дэрил. Не важно.   
— Не к тебе домой точно. И правильно. Только вот… Высади меня где-нибудь на дороге, а дальше я сам. Крыша над головой — это прекрасно. Но как я уже говорил, у меня другие планы.  
— Не говорил. Без проблем, высажу. Только уж прости, но меч и пистолет оставишь. Нож можешь забирать.   
Митос замолк. Такой расклад его не устраивал ни на йоту. Впрочем, как только этот парень его развяжет, все можно будет переиграть…  
— Кто у тебя там? Баба?  
Дэрил, сам того не желая, свернул на опасную дорожку. Не для себя, для Митоса.  
Просто потому, что Старик теперь понятия не имел, кто у него там. Мак? Возможно. Аманда? Возможно. Джо? Почти невероятно.   
… Он ехал в Атланту по делам, никак не рассчитывая застрять в Штатах на столько лет. Эпидемия словно цунами оставила его без связи с тем миром, который он неосторожно уже успел назвать своим. И который не собирался терять, чего бы это ни стоило. Тем более, ему это стоило куда меньше, чем большинству.  
Митос не имел понятия, что будет, если его укусят. Себе подобных он не встречал, а его самого гнилые почему-то считали крайне непривлекательным для приглашения на обед. Но, во всяком случае, голод, пули и ножи ему не грозили. Да и после смерти он возвращался в привычное состояние, а не становился безмозглым всеядным трупом.  
— Друзья, — уклончивый ответ, видимо, удовлетворил Дэрила и тот сухо кивнул.  
Вплоть до сумерек они ехали молча, а потом…  
— Хавать будешь? — машина резко затормозила у съезда в лес, и успевший чуть задремать Митос едва не подскочил.  
— Высади, а с едой я разберусь сам.  
Минуту Дэрил молча пристально смотрел на него. Потом внезапно изрек: «Не сейчас», — и вышел из машины. Открыв заднюю дверь, он рывком выдернул Митоса наружу и толчком направил в сторону леса. Но перед этим сделал то, чего Старик явно не ожидал — резким взмахом ножа реднек разрезал изоленту на его руках.  
— Иди вперед, чтобы я тебя видел. Поможешь.  
— Не думаю.  
Он шевелил кистями всю дорогу, не давая им затекать. И теперь впиться в руку с ножом, выворачивая ее, особого труда не составило.   
Митос не ошибся. Противник, с помощью которого он рассчитывал разжиться машиной и новым оружием, оказался ловким как лесной кот. Вот только «котик» до кучи обладал медвежьей силой.   
Они, сцепившись в клубок, повалились на сухую траву. И одному Богу известно, сколько бы продолжались «покатушки», если бы Дэрил, схвативший Старика в этот момент за шею, вдруг не замер бы, прижимая Митоса к земле всем весом. Причину Митос понял тут же. Шаркающие шаги разрезали ночную тишину, ставшую в мире без цивилизации почти первозданно полной, заставляя отложить выяснение отношений на неопределенный срок.   
Дэрил перекатился, отпуская Митоса и присел, прижавшись спиной к машине. Старик, не пытаясь воспользоваться таким, на первый взгляд, удачным моментом, проделал то же самое.  
— Десяток, не меньше, — Митос вглядывался в темноту впереди них.  
— Откололись от стада.  
— В машину и валим?  
— Кто сказал, что я тебя возьму?  
— Я видел убийц. И уж поверь, сколько бы трупов на тебе ни было — ты не из них.  
— Ну ты… философ хренов… Тоже не катишь на эту роль.  
— На счет три?  
— В жопу себе свою математику засунь. В машину!

***  
— Обычно ты от них не бегаешь, да?   
Митос развалился на траве у костра, который они разбили, когда стало ясно, что новое место для ночевки удачнее предыдущего.  
— Обычно на мне всякие самоубийцы не висят, — Дэрил достал смятую пачку сигарет и закурил. — Хочешь валить — вали.   
— Куда ты едешь?  
— Не твое собачье дело. Вали пока можешь.   
Митос обвел рукой темноту вокруг:  
— Да как-то пока не хочется. Пиво будешь?  
Диксон криво усмехнулся:  
— Нашел время шутить. А если, блин, хочу?  
Митос пожал плечами:  
— Мой рюкзак у тебя. Если хочешь — достань сам. «Ходячего» лемминга там нет. Не переживай.  
Новый знакомый, ни слова не сказав, поднялся и, дойдя до машины, вытащил и приволок к костру небольшой видавший виды рюкзак.  
Открыв основное отделение, он с минуту пялился на то, что находилось внутри, а затем глухо рассмеялся:  
— Ну ты даешь, твою мать. Ты, блин, что грабанул?   
Митос пожал плечами:  
— Склад супермаркета.   
— И взял только сраное пиво?  
— Думаешь, там было что-то еще?

***  
— Домой или из дома?   
Митос растянулся у костра, глядя на рассеивающиеся облака на ночном небе. Шевелиться не хотелось, думать тоже. А вот поболтать — почему бы и нет?   
Логика? В этом мире? К черту логику в этом мире.   
— Что за тупой вопрос?  
— Не тупее, чем о трупах. Ты не похож на бродягу.  
Дэрил швырнул в костер смятую банку.  
— Карту тебе не нарисовать, «парижанин» гребанный?   
— Готов спорить, что домой. И, Дэрил, не надо больше про Париж. Слушай, как насчет чего-нибудь пожевать?   
Митос не рискнул бы судить по лицу реднека, как тот воспринял его слова о Париже. Во всяком случае, он на них никак не отреагировал, если не считать реакцией открывание очередного пива.  
— Предлагаешь переть в лес за еще одной белкой?  
\- Ну я подумал, что иногда - иногда - люди берут с собой в дорогу что-то съестное, а не только ловят белок. Ладно, это была глупость, я уже осознал.  
Диксон нахмурился:   
\- Осознай до кучи, что ты слишком много болтаешь. И у тебя самого-то одно пиво с собой.  
\- Почему ты так не любишь разговаривать? Мне казалось, что социо...  
\- Да заткнись ты уже, мать твою. В багажнике банка фасоли. Ешь только молча.  
Старик поднялся, пожимая плечами. Собственно, чего хотел он добился.  
***  
По законам этого мира, после мирной ночи, ждать такого же утра было наивно и опасно. Но именно таким оно и было, вплоть до беспечно поющих птиц. Они смогли спокойно выпить чего-то, что Дэрил, по непонятным причинам называл чаем, умыться и собраться в путь. На вопрос реднека, когда Митос планирует оставить его в покое, тот лишь пожал плечами, и закинул свой рюкзак на заднее сидение. Реакции на подобный ответ не последовало и Старик решил, что имеет полное право считать это согласием его подкинуть. Куда-нибудь.   
Первая пара часов прошла в абсолютной, но ничуть не гнетущей тишине и созерцании дороги. Совершенно пустой, не считая скелетов машин и редких, покрытых пылью дорожных указателей – не самых эстетически приятных, зато чудесно игравших свою роль памятников миру людей, по наивности своей думавших, что они сумели поставить точку и в эволюции и в пищевой цепи. А на деле бывших лишь средних размеров всеядными млекопитающими, которых оказалось проще простого поставить на место. Не понадобилось даже пресловутых атомных грибов.  
\- Все логично, - пробормотал себе под нос Митос, вызвав этим раздраженный взгляд Дэрила.  
\- Нихрена логичного тут не вижу. Может поделишься?  
\- Тебе же не нравится, когда я много болтаю.  
\- Когда ты так молчишь, мне хочется тебе шею свернуть. Это хуже.   
Митос ухмыльнулся:   
\- Если поделюсь, точно свернешь. А вообще, через метров пятьсот будет небольшой мотель. Он не прямо у дороги. Понимаешь к чему я клоню?  
Только кивок. Митос начал задумываться, о том, кто кому свернет шею, если общение продолжиться в подобном ключе.  
***  
Последний постоялец мотеля остался с ним навсегда, повесившись на его крыльце и встречая гостей. Его кишки, почему-то возомнившие себя гирляндой свисали из раскуроченного тела, причиняя ему, судя по звукам, которые он издавал, легкий дискомфорт.  
И не ему одному.  
\- Черт, на моей памяти ТАК не вонял еще не один труп.   
Дэрил рассмеялся:  
\- И много ты их видел?  
\- Достаточно. Как насчет того, чтобы вернуть мне хотя бы нож? О мече и пистолете боюсь даже просить.  
\- Что, он тебе так мешает?  
Митос ткнул пальцем на руку «ходячего»:  
\- Кольцо. Может я преувеличиваю, но вдруг он приехал сюда с семьей отдохнуть? Или со шлюхой. Я оценил шутку, но нож оценю сильнее.   
Обернувшись, он увидел свой нож в протянутой руке Дэрила. Да уж, парень умел удивить – Митос уже приготовился к повторению драки, а тут…  
\- Что, так просто отдашь?  
\- Я же сказал, - реднек сунул нож ему в руку и достал свой, - Не катишь на убийцу.  
Митосу на секунду показалось, что он отчетливо слышит глухой смех Кроноса. К счастью или нет, но только в своих ушах.  
«Проживи ты чуть дольше брат, и ты получил бы мир, который сумел бы оценить по достоинству»  
Проживи Кронос чуть дольше, проживи чуть больше Каспиан и Сайлас и наступление новой золотой эры Всадников было бы лишь делом времени. И Митосу очень хотелось верить, что то, что он чувствовал сейчас, где-то на самом дне своей души, не было сожалением.   
Старик молча подошел к новой «вывеске» мотеля и быстро воткнул нож ей промеж глаз, с ужасом для себя, наслаждаясь тем, как тот входит в гниющую плоть, а тело в последний раз вздрагивает.  
\- Можешь не благодарить, - он не знал к кому обращался – к Дэрилу или тому, кто наконец-то   
отправился куда подальше из этого мира.   
***  
В холле царили пыль и темнота. За спиной, с коротким щелчком включил фонарик Дэрил.  
\- Пойдешь за мной, - реднек, не собираясь ждать его ответа прошел вперед, - Посмотри, что за стойкой, а я гляну на лестницу.  
За стойкой не оказалось ничего, кроме раскиданных документов и кучки ключей. Митос сунул в карман лежавшую на полке пачку сигарет и направился за Дэрилом.  
\- Кухня за той дверью, - он показал в конец коридора, - Номера могут и подождать.  
\- Останавливался тут?  
\- Давно. Очень давно.   
Дэрил остановился перед дверью кухни:  
\- С бабой? Ну место подходящее, блин, согласись.  
\- С другом. И его бабами, - Старик позволил себе короткую улыбку, перед тем, как Дэрил дернул ручку на себя.  
Им везло. Подозрительно, черт побери, везло. Нет, их не ждала куча жратвы – пара банок консервов, мука, несколько упаковок какой-то крупы – Митос не стал рассматривать, соль и гнилые вонючие овощи, которые они милостиво оставили следующим гостям. Везение было не в том, что их что-то ждало, а в том, что их никто не ждал. Они смогли в полной тишине прошерстить кухню, кидая в рюкзаки, все, что могло пригодиться.  
Сначала, так было на кухне. Потом и на втором этаже. Единственного ходячего – дамочку в когда-то розовом платье, его «напарник» отправил на тот свет так быстро, что Митос даже не успел рассмотреть, какого цвета у той были волосы.   
\- А вот и шлюха.  
\- Почему не жена? – ухмыльнулся Митос  
\- Видишь сраное кольцо?  
Задавать вопросы как-то расхотелось.  
***  
Когда твой возраст – четырехзначное число, тот факт, что иногда память начинает подкидывать подарки чаще чем обычно и уж точно чаще, чем хотелось бы, уже не кажется чем-то стоящим внимания. Не сейчас точно.   
Он просто опустился на кровать и пару минут сидел глядя на покрытую пылью обложку. Где-то в рюкзаке были спички и можно было бы закурить, но тогда Дэрил бы что-нибудь неприменно спросил. Или просто посмотрел так, что вопросы разом перестали бы пугать.  
Кронос, Байрон. Другой счел бы покойников, столь назойливо встающих один за одним на пути плохим знаком. Он – нет. Эти трупы не вылезут из могилы, с желанием что-нибудь тебе отгрызть. Они будут молча стоять за спиной, спрашивая, а не лучше ли было бы ему с ними?  
Нет. Не лучше.  
А наоборот? Кронос сумел бы навести порядок в этом мире. Сайлос не дал бы вот так сидеть и думать, когда все это закончится. Байрон… Если не рехнулся бы окончательно…  
Митос резко поднялся и положил книгу в рюкзак. Потом. Все потом.  
Сейчас – Париж. Мак. Аманда. Чем черт не шутит – Джо.   
\- Библиотеку собираешь? – Дерил стоял в дверях, - Заканчивай. Валим отсюда. Скоро полдень, надо найти где переночевать до темноты. Тут оставаться мне как-то не хочется, только время потеряю.   
\- Ты думаешь о тех, кто умер до всего этого? О том, что им… Лучше, чем нам? Или о том, что с ними было бы лучше?  
Реднек замер, словно обдумывая ответ, но только тряхнул лохматой головой:  
\- Я думаю, как дальше ехать. А ты можешь сколько угодно тратить время на мысли о том, чего не было. И не будет.  
***  
Покой не бесконечен. Рефлексия не бесконечна. Чистая дорога тоже, к несчастью, не бесконечна.   
\- Не объедем, - Митос констатировал очевидный факт, глядя на группу живых мертвцов, ошивающуюся у поваленного дерева.  
\- Если уберем их – сможем сдвинуть. Они стали часто отбиваться от стада. Не к добру.   
Митос покачал головой:  
\- Их шестеро. Патронов у меня два. А с ножом я туда не полезу.  
\- Ну, значит, покажешь, смог бы ты сделать со своей железякой Мишонн или нет.  
\- Кого? – рассеянно пробормотал Митос, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.  
Дэрил глухо хохотнул:  
\- Есть у меня одна знакомая. С катаной, блядь.  
Старик вздрогнул. Женщина с мечом. Человек с мечом в двадцать первом веке. Может быть совпадение. Может совпадения и не быть.  
\- Ну пошли, если уверен, что сдвинем.  
***  
Меч и арбалет. В век самолетов и интернета – просто музейные экспонаты. Просто игрушки для взрослых.  
В век упавших самолетов и забытого интернета – оружие, которое время не смогло уничтожить. Мечу не нужны патроны, болты, в отличие от тех же патронов, можно подбирать и чинить. Мечу и арбалету нужно только одно – руки. И в двадцать первом веке, и в двенадцатом. Руки тех, кто хочет выжить.   
Они хотели.   
Первый.  
Болт Дэрил пролетает прямо у его уха и со звуком, вызывающим тошноту, входит в глаз ходячего. Вместо крови – что-то давно сгнившее, заставляющее своим запахом и видом двигаться быстрее.  
Второй.  
У меча есть минусы перед арбалетом. Он, блядь, как не попляшешь – оружие ближнего боя. Укол вгоняет клинок твари под ребра. Митос, скорее по привычке, чуть проворачивает меч, превращая и так сгнившие органы в зомби-смузи. Чтобы вытащить меч из тела нужно время. И ему его хватает.  
Половина черепа падает на землю, заставляя его выругаться.  
Третий.  
Он рубил головы всю жизнь. Теперь он может делать это окрыто. Надо только не забывать после того, как черепушка отлетает от тела раскалывать ее к чертям собачьим. Можно мечом. А можно…  
У них хрупкие кости. Трех ударов армейского ботинка хватает.  
Четвертый.  
Никакого разнообразия. Болт. Глаз. Хлюпающий звук.  
«Мозги-и-и-и» - вспоминаются не к месту тупые ужастики.  
Пятый.   
Арбалет нужно перезаряжать. На это время есть нож. А вообще, ходячий с ножом в одном глазу и кончиком меча, торчащим из другого смотрится занятно.  
Шестой.   
Разнообразие? Болт между глаз. Вполне подойдет.   
Старик рухнул на то самое поваленное дерево, жадно хватая ртом воздух, пропитанный вонью насквозь. Ему было все равно. Кровь стучала в ушах. Хотелось больше. Хотелось дальше. Хотелось крови, а не этой дряни. Он жаждал видеть в глазах противника что-то кроме тупого голода.  
Плевать на выброс – он мелочь, финальный, вовсе не обязательный аккорд. Митос хотел продолжения банкета и так было каждый раз, когда ему удавалось начать жатву, пусть ее плоды и были столь хилыми.   
Теперь ему нужно остановиться. Чтобы песок стал травой. Еще одному призраку следовало проваливать куда подальше, желательно – со всей своей компанией и скрапом.   
\- Цел?  
Дэрил опустился рядом и Митос, автоматически, протянул ему пачку сигарет, которую крутил в руках, как оказалось.  
-Цел. Сам?  
\- Херня. Их было-то всего ничего.  
\- Смотрел Властелин Колец?  
Реднек рассмеялся:  
\- Было дело. Под пиво хорошо шло.  
Митос наконец-то сумел прикурить:  
\- Ну, тогда, три-три, Леголас.  
Ни один из них не заметил, когда солнце успело скрыться за горизонтом. Впрочем, обоим, сейчас, было на это плевать.  
\- Два с половиной – три с половиной. В мою пользу, Гимли хренов.

***  
Они развели костер в лесу, неподалеку от того самого места, где им пришлось остановиться. Когда мир людей умер, природа, судя по всему, этого даже не заметила. Лес остался лесом. Огонь – огнем. Даже звезды и те не попадали на грешную землю, раньше времени познавшую ад.  
Всадники? Мир сумел уничтожить себя и без них. Ему это было не трудно.   
\- Мой брат когда-то любил говорить, что хаос — это естественное стремление человечества, - Старик потягивал третью банку пива, глядя куда-то вглубь лес. Буря внутри утихла, как утихала всегда. Дарий считал, что в том, что она появлялась не было ничего противоестественного. Что она была частью их природы. Митос верил. Но легче от этого не становилось.   
\- Твой брательник был тем еще философом. Мой просто считал, что во всем этом дурдоме сильный наконец получает возможность взять свое в полном объеме. Твой до или после?  
\- До. Твой?  
\- После.  
Тишина снова стала естественной частью мира. Она не пугала. Когда-то именно такая тишина могла помочь создать нечто прекрасное, была неотъемлемой частью его рождения. Прекрасное кануло в Лето. Беззвучие осталось, но теперь оно просто давало возможность глубоко дышать и помнить, что ты жив. Но хватало и этого.   
Митос смотрел на крылья, раскрытые на жилете готовившего реднека. Ангел и Смерть. Только в этой новой реальности они могли просто сидеть у костра, думая каждый о своем, пока где-то далеко Мор усмехался, глядя как мир следует к концу безо всякого его участие. Митос видел ка Дэрил убивал, но аналогии с Ангелом Смерти не было. На сегодня смерти хватит. Хватит его самого. И даже он сложит оружие и будет молча смотреть на огонь, надеясь, что когда-нибудь из него фениксом появится новый мир. Для него. Для этого реднека и его друзей. Для Мака, Аманды и Джо.   
Или найдется очередной новый наивный Прометей. А уж орлов хватит на всех.   
\- Я приехал в Штаты на каких-то пару дней. Черт, я не раз видел, как все летит к чертовой матери. Но не за какие-то пару дней! – Старик рассмеялся, - Теперь и такое видел.   
\- Не за пару дней. Мир всегда туда летел. А мы сидели с пивом и смотрели на это.  
\- Селфи на фоне апокалипсиса?  
\- Чего? – Дэрил обернулся  
\- Ничего. Вас много?  
Реднек блеснув глазами оскалился. На секунду, он опять напомнил Митосу, что и среди людей бывают хищники.  
\- Тебе какое дело?  
Старейший развел руками:  
\- Я врач, в конце концов. Могу пригодиться.  
\- Это уже не мне решать. Посмотрим, что скажет Рик.  
\- Рик? – Митос деланно приподнял бровья, - Ваш… Вожак?  
\- Наш шериф.  
Вряд ли реднек понял, почему его попутчик согнулся в приступе истерического гогота.  
***  
Он никогда не умел останавливаться, когда дело касалось его собственной шкуры. «Гнилой» - как говорили одни. «Родной и единственной» - как парировал он сам.   
Именно этому он учился у каждого, кого встречал на этой щербатой от трещин, пыльной дороге. У любившего павлиньи перья египтянина, давшего понять, что сарказм и ирония не только делают жизнь ярче, но и могут стать отличным доспехом. У его личного «черного человека», лучше всех научившего взвешивать каждый шаг и слово. У брата, не дававшего забыть, что такое улыбка.  
Именно все эти гребаные, сраные, трижды проклятые учителя и «гнилая» шкура привели его на эту дорогу и заставили ползти по ней, скребя пальцами сначала землю, потом песок и отплевывая скапливавшуюся во рту кровь, из того что было пару часов назад губой.   
Он же не умел останавливаться, да? Из-за (ради? благодаря?) улыбчивого, бледного мальчишки, навсегда вбившего в его голову то, что нужно хранить свой огонь. Священника, с такими родными морщинками в уголках глаз, объяснившего, что огонь необходимо еще и дарить.   
Само собой, из-за женщины, с линией жизни мотылька, показавшей, что зажечь его проще чем потушить.   
Теперь, спасибо, разве что не почерневшей руке, каждое движение которой мутило сознание и выворачивало душу, слово «огонь» превратилось в самое грязное ругательство.  
Он продолжал ползти. Ученики. Учителя. Женщины. Дети. Оно было позади. А могло вырасти впереди, пышным цветом алого мака, на залитых кровью полях.   
Впереди. Шериф. Не Рик (кто такой Рик?) – другой. Его шериф и судья в одном лице. Свой шериф и свой судья. Он был где-то на этой дороге. И не он один.   
Но пока перед ним была лишь пыль и темнота. Боль и жар. И крылья.  
Крылья, припорошенные пеплом и пылью, залитые грязью и кровью.   
Так не стоило ли ему посчитать их знаком и наконец-то притормозить? Вот только, сначала следовало доползти до них.  
***  
\- Подъем, болтун. Наша остановка.  
Митос протер глаза. Первый кошмар среди кошмара реального закончился. Тело ломило, спасибо сну, в позе «хрен-тебе-а-не-вытянуть ноги» на заднем сидении. Он посмотрел на свои руки, на которых почему-то отчётливо ощущалась влага. И песок. Влага была реальной.   
Все бывает в первый и последний раз. И частенько мы сами решаем первый этот раз или последний. Истина наивна. Истина банальна.   
Старейший соскочил с подножки машины и огляделся вокруг.   
\- Не туда смотришь, - Дэрил взял его за плечо и аккуратно развернул.  
Лицо Старейшего на мгновение застыло.   
Он смотрел на ворота города, жмурясь от яркого солнца. Крепкие стены, фигуры часовых на башнях. Люди любили, да, наверное, и до сих пор любят, повторять, что история идет по спирали. Доповторялись, что тут еще сказать. Привет, стражники. Здравствуйте, города, окруженные стенами. Давно не виделись.   
\- Как называется эта ваша крепость? Вылетело из головы.  
Дэрил, вытаскивавший из машины вещи, бросил на него раздраженный взгляд:  
\- Я тебе и не говорил. Александрия.   
Митос вскинулся. Похоже и он сам «дошутился» насчет повторений. Он вновь один, он вновь бежит. И он вновь у стен Александрии.  
\- Да уж. Это была очень долгая дорога. И у вас тут есть добрый шериф и женщина с катаной?  
\- Да. И не очень-то любят болтунов. А как же твой Париж?  
Впервые, после его просьбы, Дэрил упомянул былую цель Митоса. И это было оправдано. Старик бросил еще один взгляд наверх. Когда-то, он считал этот жест символом отчаяния. Знаком того, что больше выхода искать негде и неоткуда ждать помощи.  
Мог ли он перепутать отчаяние и надежду?  
\- Париж умеет ждать. Теперь так точно. А ты, значит, не имеешь ничего против, если я у вас задержусь? Ненадолго.  
\- Твое дело. Но если ты хоть что-то выкинешь…  
Митос поднял руки, показывая, что сдается:  
\- Шею мне свернешь, я понял. С первого раза. К слову. У вас есть библиотека?  
На лице Дэрила мелькнула улыбка:  
\- Александрийская? Блядь, почему мне кажется, что теперь будет?  
Старик только пожал плечами. Для себя он всего лишь еще раз убедился, что этот парень далеко не так прост и недалек, как кажется.  
Париж умел ждать. Митос тоже. И еще он умел останавливаться, когда становилось ясно, что дальнейший путь не имеет смысла. Они были живы – это не обсуждалось. Но нужно было быть совсем уж наивным идиотом, чтобы всерьез верить, что Мак и остальные все еще в Париже. Ему просто нужна была цель и он сделал ею город, вместо людей. Что же, он получил город. А люди… Все может случится. Когда-нибудь. Где-нибудь. И имя этого места давало надежду, что может быть даже здесь. Значит, он просто будет ждать.  
Впервые за долгое время он радовался людям с оружием и толстым стенам.   
Впервые его не пугал Зов, идущий из-за стен. Плевать, кем был его хозяин. В этом мире это чувство было чем-то новым.   
Старое? Он подумает, что из него следует взять с собой.


End file.
